


Ikaw (Ang Aking Pangarap)

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, University AU, slight angst
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Nagsimula lahat sa kamote.





	Ikaw (Ang Aking Pangarap)

**Author's Note:**

> GANITO KASE YON, DAPAT CRACK TO, MALAY KO BA BAKIT NAGING GANITO. AS IF MARUNONG AKO MAG ANGST KASE HINDI TALAGA. PERO ENJOY WALA NA KO MASABI. GAGAWA NA LANG AKO ULIT NG ISA PANG FIC NA CRACK.

Lulan ng isang BMW car si Kyungsoo papunta sa kanyang unibersidad sa Manila. Mahaba pa rin ang trapik at hindi niya ma-imagine ang sarili na sakay sa isang jeep habang nakatirik ang araw.

Alas tres ang simula ng klase ni Kyungsoo sa Philosophical Anthropology kung saan may topak ang professor nila. Kaya laging ina-update si Kyungsoo ng kaibigan sa laban ng Brgy. Ginebra sa PBA dahil kapag talo ang koponan na ito, asahan na may “mala-demonyong quiz ang prof nilang may sayad sa ulo”—mga salitang binitiwan ng kaibigan niyang si Chanyeol.

Lunes na Lunes at init na init si Kyungsoo. Di siya sanay na pagpawisan at ayaw na ayaw rin naman niya talaga na pinagpapapawisan kaya madali siyang pumunta sa kanilang airconditioned classroom.

Sa kanyang pagtapak sa classroom ay siya rin namang malakas na bati sa kanya ni Chanyeol, “Kyungsoo! Lika rito.”

Lumapit si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan at may iniabot na dalawang Tupperware sa kanya. “Kamote yan galing probinsya. Try mo masarap yan.” Napakalaki ng ngiti ni Chanyeol sa kanya at eto namang si Kyungsoo ay sige tanggap lang sa kung ano ibigay sa kanya.

“Thank you.” Sambit niya sabay punta sa kanyang upuan.

Ilang minuto na lang din at mag-uumpisa na ang klase. Tinitigan ni Kyungsoo ang sinasabing kamote ni Chanyeol.

Hindi niya alam kung anong prutas o pagkain ito pero kapag galing kay Chanyeol ay malugod niyang tatanggapin ito.

Higit sa lahat, di niya alam kung paano kainin ang sinasabing kamote kaya naman nilapitan niya muli si Chanyeol.

“Yeol, pano ba to kainin?” Tanong niya habang hawak niya ang isang kamote na kulay ube.

“Balatan mo muna,” kinuha ni Chanyeol ang kamote sa kamay ni Kyungsoo at binalatan ito. Manghang-mangha si Kyungsoo, marahil na rin dahil limatado lamang ang kaalaman niya sa mga bagay bagay. “Eto, kainin mo na. Basta balatan mo lang ulit.” Iniabot na niya muli ang kamote kay Kyungsoo.

“Masarap to?” Minatahan ni Kyungsoo ang ubeng kulay ng kamote.

“Oo naman, pinakuluan yan. Mamatamisin ko sana kaso late na ko nagising kanina. Pero masarap yan.”

“Sige, salamat.” Bumalik na si Kyungsoo sa kanyang upuan at kinain ang kamoteng nabalatan niya.

First time niya makakain ng kamote kaya naman masaya ang pakiramdam niya dahil kundi kay Chanyeol ay marahil hindi niya matutuklasan kung gaano kasarap ang kamote.

Naubos niya ang isa at ngumata pa siya ng isa pa. May pagkabagal nga lang sa pagbabalat niya kumpara kay Chanyeol na bihasa na rito.

Buti na lang naging kaibigan niya si Chanyeol na taga Bicol. Si Chanyeol lang naman ang tanging kaklase niya na naglakas loob na kaibiganin siya. Palibhasa mahiyain si Kyungsoo at hindi alam kung paano makipagkaibigan. Pinalaki kasi siyang taong bahay ng mga magulang niya at madalang siya makipag-usap sa mga tao maliban na lang sa kanyang yaya at syempre sa mga magulang niya. Bunso kasi siya kaya sobrang strict ng parents niya sa kanya. Kaya naman nang makapag kolehiyo ay sinabihan niya ang sarili na subukan ang mga bagay na di pa niya nasusubukan kahit na pinaalalahanan siya ng mga magulang na huwag agad magtitiwala sa kung sinu-sino. Pero ibahin nila si Chanyeol, isang napakabait na kaibigan.

Sarap na sarap si Kyungsoo sa kamoteng nginangata at mayroon na lamang siyang tatlo pang natitira nang dumating ang nag-iisang lalaking nagpapalukso sa kanyang puso bawat araw ng Anthropology class nila.

Naupo na sa kanyang tabi ang irregular student na si Kim Jongin. Balita ay galing daw ito sa engineering pero mas pinili na tahakin ang napupusuang kurso—Journalism. Manunulat din ito sa kanilang school paper at ngayong taon ay isa nang ganap na Sports Editor sa The Varsitarian.

Sige pa rin sa pag-ngata ng kamote si Kyungsoo at medyo huminhin nga lang ang pag-atake niya rito dahil syempre ayaw naman niya mapahiya sa tabi ng crush niya na---tumingin sa kanya at ngumiti.

“May laban ba Ginebra?” Tanong nito na siyang titig naman ni Kyungsoo sa napaka-gwapo at napaka-among mukha nito bilang sagot.

Tumawa si Jongin sabay gulo sa buhok. Kahit ano atang gawin ni Jongin ay napaka-gwapo sa paningin ni Kyungsoo.

High school si Kyungsoo nung huling nagka-crush sa lalaking may girlfriend na. Masaklap pero hanggang crush lang naman siya lagi.

“Joke lang, wala laban Ginebra kaya safe pa tayo.” Panunukso ni Jongin sa kanya na ikinasanay na rin niya simula nang magkatabi sila.

Humigpit lang ang hawak ni Kyungsoo sa kamoteng kinakain habang tinitingnan si Jongin. Sobrang gwapo talaga. Matalino at mabait pa kaya crush na crush siya ni Kyungsoo. Na kay Jongin na ata lahat, body and brains.

Pero gaya ng nakasanayan, hindi makabitaw ng isang salita si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Nauunahan siya lagi ng hiya at pagkainit ng mukha. Ewan ba pero hirap na hirap siya makipag-usap kay Jongin. Minsan nga naiinis siya sa sarili niya dahil feeling niya iniisip na ni Jongin na wala siyang kwentang seatmate. Pero bakit ganun, kahit walang salitang binibitaw ang bibig ni Kyungsoo ay siya pa ring pag-usap ni Jongin sa kanya?

Bago pa siya makapag-isip ng kung ano ay malaking pasasalamat niya na dumating na rin ang kanilang prof.

Okay lang naman na kumain sa klase kaya habang nag-lelecture ang kanilang prof ay inuunti-unti ni Kyungsoo ang pagkain sa kamote habang nagsusulat ng notes. Isang oras na rin ang nakalipas. Isang oras pa bago mag-dismiss.

Pinagmamalaki ni Kyungsoo ang malinis at organized niyang notes. Maarte kasi siya pagdating rito at para rin naman ito sa ikakadali ng pag-aaral niya kaya minsan yung iba niyang kaklase ay nakikisabay sa pag-photocopy ni Chanyeol sa notes niya. Halos lahat kasi ng mga kaklase niya ay tamad magsulat.

Parang si Jongin. Hindi masyadong nagsusulat si Jongin pero pagdating sa exams lagi na lang siya ang nakakakuha ng pinakamataas na score.

Sobrang crush talaga ni Kyungsoo si Jongin.

Ngunit, sa malas na pagkakataon ay napautot si Kyungsoo. Isang malakas at mahabang utot na hindi niya napigilang lumabas.

Pumirme sa upuan si Kyungsoo at tila nagyelo ang buong katawan sa nangyari dahil sa pag-angat niya ng kanyang ulo ay nakatitig si Jongin sa kanya. Hindi niya mawari ang mukha nito at malamang ay narinig niya ang pag-pito ng pwet ni Kyungsoo.

Ilang segundo rin sila nagkatitigan at isang segundo rin ang lumipas bago nagsunuran ang pag-utot ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya ito mapigilan.

Umiinit na ang tenga ni Kyungsoo sa hiya at hindi na rin siya nakakasunod sa lecture ng kanilang prof. First time niyang umutot ng malakas at sa kamalasmalasan ay narinig pa ng kanyang crush. Sa lahat ng tao bakit yung crush pa niya ang dapat makarinig sa utot niya.

Ni hindi na rin niya alam kung may amoy ba ang utot niya o wala. Lumipad na rin kase ang utak niya sa bintana kaya ang tanging reaksyon na lang sa kanyang mukha ay ang pagkapula nito at ang hapdi sa kanyang mga mata.

Naiiyak na siya.

Tuwing uutot si Kyungsoo ay sinisigurado muna niya na walang makakarinig at makakaamoy nito. Madalas sa c.r siya umuutot o basta sa hindi mataong lugar. Pero iba ngayon. Sa unang pagkakataon ay umutot siya nang pagkalakas. Buti na lang sa dulo at sulok siya nakaupo, pero di pa rin siya ligtas kay Jongin.

Sunud-sunod ang pag-utot ni Kyungsoo. Dapat nga ay tumakbo na siya palabas sa klase pero hindi niya magawa. Nakatitig lang din sa kanya si Jongin at lalo lang siya mahihiya kung hanggang sa pagtayo ay panay ang pag-utot niya kaya mas mabuti pang umupo na lang siya.

Kahit hiyang hiya na siya ay nagawa pa rin ni Kyungsoo na kumain ng kamote. Nilakihan niya ang pagkagat rito sa panalanging makakaligtaan rdin ni Jongin ang pangyayari. Pero kahit anong pagkain niya sa kamote ay walang habas ang utot na lumalabas sa kanya. Walang humpay rin si Jongin sa pagtitig sa kanya kaya doon na naluha si Kyungsoo.

Nanlumo ang mga mata ni Jongin. Pinunasan ni Kyungsoo ang mga luha sa kanyang mga mata at suminok.

May takot na gumuhit sa mukha ni Jongin kaya mabilis niyang inalo si Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo, bakit ka umiiyak?” Marahang tanong nito habang hinihimas ang likod ng lalaki.

Napapatakan na ng luha ang napakagandang notes ni Kyungsoo. Mukhang this time hindi makakakopya si Chanyeol at ang mga tamad nilang kaklase ng notes niya. Panalangin na lang din niya na sana ay may nag-record ng lecture nila.

Humihikbi ng tahimik si Kyungsoo para hindi mapansin ng iba lalo na ng prof nila kaya panay punas siya sa luha habang inaalo ang sarili na kumalma. Ngunit hindi matinag ang pagbaha ng luha niya gaya ng hindi rin pagtinag ng pag-utot niya.

Para pakalmahin ang sarili ay kumakain pa rin siya ng natitirang kamote. Gusto na rin niya itext si Chanyeol para salbahin sila ngunit busy ang kaibigan sa pakikinig sa prof.

Hindi rin niya alam kung ano ang dapat gawin kay Jongin na napakalapit na sa kanya at pilit siyang pinapatahan. Lumulundag ang puso niya sa bawat haplos nito sa kanyang likod kaya nang makaraos ay napatingin na rink ay Jongin na alalang-alala sa kanya.

“Bakit ka umiyak?” Tanong muli ni Jongin.

Namumula ang ilong at tenga ni Kyungsoo dahil sa pag-iyak at dahil na rin sa init ng katawan ni Jongin na kay lapit sa kanya.

“K-Kasi—“ umutot siya muli at umungot sa pagkadismaya. Gusto na magpalamon ni Kyungsoo sa buwaya o sa kisame pero hindi maaari dahil hindi ito mundo ng pantasya kaya ang tanging nagawa lang niya ay itago ang mukha sa kanyang mga palad at sumiksik sa katabing dingding.

Hindi na tumigil ang pag-utot niya. May mahina may malakas. May mahaba may parang ihip lang. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang nangyayari sa tiyan niya. Hindi naman ito masakit, panay lang talaga ang pag-utot niya.

“Okay ka lang ba, Soo?”

Sumilip si Kyungsoo sa puwang ng kanyang mga daliri at tiningnan si Jongin.

“K-Kasi—“ nagaalangan pa rin siyang magsalita. “N-Narinig mo...u-utot ko...” bulong ni Kyungsoo sabay ungot at tago muli ng kanyang mukha s kanyang mga palad.

Kabado si Kyungsoo dahil panigurado ay mandidiri si Jongin sa kanya.

Tumawa ng tahimik si Jongin at lalong nanlumo si Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo,” tapik ni Jongin sa likod niya. “Uy, wag ka na umiyak okay lang naman yun.”

Rinig ni Kyungsoo and maikling pagtawa ng binata. Mas lalo siyang nawalan ng lakas harapin si Jongin dahil ngayon ay tiyak na gagawin siyang katatawanan nito.

“Soo, ayos ka ng upo baka mapansin ka ni, Sir.”

Sumunod si Kyungsoo dahil sa takot na mapagalitan. Tiningnan niya muli si Jongin at kitang-kita niya ang pagkurba ng mga mata at labi nito na tila ba nagpipigil ng pagtawa.

Tumulo muli ang kanyang mga luha at ang kanyang sipon. Suminghot-singhot siya at umayos ng upo kahit hiyang hiya na talaga siya sa buong pagkatao niya.

Kunwari’y nakikinig sa klase ang dalawa at dama ni Kyungsoo ang hinga ni Jongin malapit sa tenga niya.

“Okay lang yun, Soo. Huwag ka na mahiya.”

Nakanguso si Kyungsoo nang tingnan si Jongin. “H-Hindi ba mabaho?”

Isang magandang ngiti ang binigay sa kanya ni Jongin. “Kahit may amoy okay lang basta kinakausap mo na ako ngayon.”

Napakagat labi si Kyungsoo at namamawis ang mga palad. Tumitig na lang siya sa nanunuyong luha sa kanyang nasulat na notes kahit dama pa rin niya na nagpipigil ng tawa ang katabi. At oo nga, dahil sa pangyayaring ito ay nagawa niyang magsalita kay Jongin.

Umutot muli siya.

Kinuha niya ang natirang kamote at kinain ito. Ubos na ang kamote ngunit gusto pa niya lumamon pa nito.

Sunud-sunod na utot pa ang narinig ni Jongin at hinang-hina na si Kyungsoo.  Hindi na siya makaangat ng tingin at makapag-concentrate sa klase. Ang iniintindi na lamang niya ngayon ay ang pagkontrol sa kanyang pag-utot pero biglang may iniabot nap unit na papel si Jongin sa kanya.

_‘Libre kita Jollibee mamaya. Wag ka na mahiya. Ganyan talaga kapag kumain ng kamote uutut ka nang uutot xD’_

Dahil sa impormasyon na ito ay kahit anong gawing pagpigil ni Kyungsoo sa pagtingin kay Jongin ay tiningnan niya ito ng taimtim.

“S-Sigurado ka ba dahil sa k-kamote yun?” Gusto niya ito kumpirmahin dahil wala talaga siyang alam tungkol sa kamote.

Tumango si Jongin sa kanya at ang ngiti na nakalapat sa kanyang mukha ay napakagaan at nagpapahiwatig na walang dapat alalahanin si Kyungsoo sa nangyari na silang dalawa lamang ang nakakaalam.

“Oo. Ngayon ka lang nakakain ng kamote no?” Pag-iimbestiga ni Jongin na siyang pagtango ng ulo ang sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Bigay ‘to ni Chanyeol. Umuwi kasi siya sa probinsya tapos binigay niya sa akin kanina. Masarap kasi kaya kinain ko na.” Paliwanag ni Kyungsoo. Yun na ang pinakamahabang  nasabi niya kay Jongin ngayong semester.

Sa laki ng binibigay na ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya ay napapaiwas ng tingin si Kyungsoo. Siguro nga, katawa-tawa na siya ngayon.

“Jollibee tayo mamaya. Umutot ka lang. Mas maganda na nalalabas mo ang toxins mo sa katawan kesa itago mo yan.” Sabi ni Jongin habang sumusulat sa kanyang notebook bago kumindat sa kanya.

Napayuko na lang si Kyungsoo ng may kilig ngunit may halong pagkahiya sa binata.

Kaso, kapag pagkain ang usapan, ito ang tanging hindi niya matanggihan. Lalo na ang manok sa Jollibee.

 

-

 

“Niyaya ka kumain sa Jollibee?” Hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo. Kakatapos lang ng klase nila at nghihintay si Jongin kay Kyungsoo sa isang tabi.

Tumango si Kyungsoo nang mabilis. “K-Kasi yung kamote—pinautot ako tapos narinig niya.” Namumula ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo habang kinukwento ang mga pangyayari kanina lamang.

“Ay, oo Soo, uutot ka talaga sa pag-kain ng kamote. Pasensya na di ko nasabi sayo ah.” Tinapik ni Chanyeol ang balikat ni Kyungsoo bago ginulo ang buhok nito. “Okay ka lang ba, Soo?”

Nakayuko si Kyungsoo at kinamot ang mga mata na para bang isang kuting. “Nakakahiya sa kanya, Yeol. Nahihiya ako. Ayoko sana sumama sa kanya kaso Jollibee eh kaso alam mo naman paborito ko yung manok nila tsaka yung cheeseburger.”

Bumuntong hininga si Chanyeol. Sa totoo lang, parang kuya ang turing ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan dahil maalagain ito sa kanya at madaling makaintindi ng nararamdaman niya.

“Tingin ko naman, Soo wala lang yun sa kanya. Tsaka normal lang talaga na umutot ka lalo na kung naparami yung kain mo. Inubos mo no?”

Di na tatanggi si Kyungsoo. “Masarap kasi tsaka lagi naman ako kumakain kapag may klase. Di ko mapigilan.”

Natawa ang kaibigan sa kanya. “Ikaw talaga. Pano na lang kung wala ako? Basta sumama ka na kay Jongin. Pagkakataon mo na to Kyungsoo. At kilala ko yan si Jongin. Kaibigan niya si Sehun di ba sabi ko sayo? Mabait yan. Dali na pumunta ka na sa kanya bago dumating yung sundo mo.”

“Salamat, Yeol. Pero pwede ba dalhan mo ulit ako ng kamote sa Wednesday? Gustong-gusto ko kasi talaga yun.”

“Oo ba. Mamatamisin ko pa para sayo. Tapos bigyan mo rin si Jongin para sabay kayo umutot.” Pagloloko nito sa kanya kaya hinampas niya si Chanyeol sa braso at ngumuso rito.

Tumawa si Chanyeol at ginulo ang buhok ni Kyungsoo. “Ikaw talaga, di ka mabiro. Punta ka na. Hatid sana kita kaso pupunta pa ako kay ate. Una na ako, Soo.”

Tumango si Kyungsoo at nagpaalam na sa kaibigan.

Nang maiwan ay bumuntong hininga siya at mabilis na namula nang alalahanin ang mga pangyayari kanina.

Sa huli, hindi sinipot ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Hindi niya alam kung paano humarap dito matapos ang nakakahiyang pag-utot niya sa tabi nito.

Nagsisi si Kyungsoo at medyo guilty na di niya sinipot si Jongin. Puro what-ifs ang lumangoy sa kanyang isipan habang nakahiga sa kama, suot ang paborito niyang pajamas at medyas na may Pororo print.

Dahil sa kakaisip, gabi na siya nakatulog, panay pa rin ang pag-utot niya pero gaya nga ng sabi sa kanyang research, “healthy” ang madalas na pag-utot dahil ito ay nakakatulong sa digestion ng tao.

At napanaginipan niya si Jongin.

 

-

 

Miyerkules na muli nagkita si Jongin at Kyungsoo sa kanilang klase sa Anthropology. Hindi makatingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya pero dama niya ang madalas din na pagtingin sa kanya ni Jongin.

Gaya ng pangako ni Chanyeol, dinalhan niya ng minatamis na kamote si Kyungsoo na nakalagay sa Tupperware at din a naman niya napigilang huwag kumain sa klase.

Hindi lubos akalain ni Kyungsoo na mas masarap ang minatamis na kamote kesa sa nilaga, kaya marahan niya itong kinain para hindi maubos agad.

“Hinintay kita sa Jollibee. Bakit di ka pumunta?” Binasag agad ni Jongin ang katahimikang namamagitan sa kanilang dalawa.

Nasamid si Kyungsoo at agad uminom ng tubig. Pagtama ng mata kay Jongin ay agad siyang umiwas ng tingin at binaling ang atensyon sa komote na kinakain.

“K-Kasi...” Kinagat ni Kyungsoo ang labi, hindi alam ang sasabihin.

“Nabigla ata kita. Okay lang yun, Kyungsoo. Alam ko di pa tayo ganoon magkakilala kaya baka ilang ka pa sa akin.” Nginitian siya ni Jongin gaya ng ngiti sa panaginip niya na nakatatak sa isip niya nang magising sa umaga.

Di na ipagkakaila ni Kyungsoo na ilang pa nga siya sa lalaki, pero hindi niya ito sasabihin. “Eto, kuha ka. Masarap yan, minatamis kasi.” Alok niya sa lalaki. Iniabot niya ang Tupperware at ang tinidor na gamit.

“Sigurado ka? Baka kulang pa ‘to sayo.”

“Sige na. Kuha ka na.” Pagpumimilit ni Kyungsoo.

Kumuha si Jongin gamit ang tinidor na ginamit ni Kyungsoo at napatitig si Kyungsoo sa kanya, inaabangan ang reaksyon sa kanyang mukha.

“Hmmm. Masarap nga.” Ani ni Jongin sabay sauli sa Tupperware na may kalakip na matamis na ngiti, sintamis ng kamote.

Magandng ngiti ang inalay ni Kyungsoo sa kanya pabalik at napabungisngis ito.

Sa ilang Segundo ay nagkatitigan ang dalawa. May mga ngiti sa labi at may mga bituin sa kanilang mga mata. Npakagaan ng pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo para kay Jongin. Hindi niya ito maintindihan, pero iyon rin ang dahilan kung bakit nagka-crush sa lalaki.

Di nga niya lubusang kilala si Jongin, pero lubos itong kilala ng matalik na kaibigan ni Chanyeol na si Sehun. Madalas niyang naririnig na mabait at responsible si Jongin, di tulad ng mga haka-haka ng ilan na playboy ito.

Palibhasa, gwapo at matipuno si Jongin. Marami rin ang nagkakagusto rito kaya maraming nag-aakala na mayabang ito at kung anu-ano pang negatibong impresyon sa kanya.

Nanahimik ang dalawa at dumating na rin ang kanilang professor. Sa pagkakataong ito, tinabi muna ni Kyungsoo ang natirang kamote sa kanyang bag at taimtim na nakinig sa kanilang guro nang biglang, nakarinig siya ng utot at napatingin kay Jongin.

Nginitian siya ni Jongin ng malapad at tahimik silang tumawa. Sa ganitong maliliit na bagay lalong nahuhulog pa si Kyungsoo. Kaya naman siya na ang nag-aya sa lalaki sa pamamagitan ng pagpasa ng punit na papel sa kanya kalakip ang mensahe na _,_

_“Kain na tayo sa Jollibee mamaya ^.^ -Kyungsoo”_

_-_

Kumain ang dalawa sa Jollibee at dito sila nag-umpisang magkwentuhan ng taimtim tungkol sa kanilang mga sarili, sa kanilang pinagmulan hanggang sa mga plano nila sa buhay.

“Ang daldal mo pala.” Sabi ni Jongin bago sumipsip sa kanyang coke float.

Yumuko bahagya si Kyungsoo at ngumisi ng onti. “Ikaw rin naman.”

“Madaldal ako sa mga taong gusto ko.” Walang habas na pag-amin ni Jongin.

Mabilis na tumingin pabalik si Kyungsoo sa kanya. “G-Gusto?”

“Sa mga kaibigan at gusto kong maging kaibigan.” Paliwanag niya.

Tumango si Kyungsoo at binalin ang atensyon sa sundae na kanyang inuubos. Ano ba ang inaasahan niya? Agad siyang magugustuhan ni Jongin? Ngayon nga lang sila nakapag-usap ng matagal at nahgkakilala ng taimtim.

“A-Ako rin naman, ganun.”

“Tahimik mo sa klase, pero nababanggit ka sa akin ni Sehun. Madalas ko rin nakakasama si Chanyeol sa bilyaran. Balita ko nga marunong ka rin mag-bilyar.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa nalaman. “S-Si Sehun? Nagkakasama rin kayo ni Chanyeol?” B-Bilyar? Uh..uhm..oo m-marunong ako. Yun kasi past time namin ng kuya ko sa bahay.”

“May bilyar kayo sa bahay??!”

Tumango muli si Kyungsoo.

“Ahh, oo nga pala, rich kid ka nga pala.” Natatawang sambit ni Jongin sa kanya.

“Uhm, yung parents ko yung mayaman, hindi naman ako.”

Ngumiti si Jongin sa kanya at tinapik siya sa ulo. “Alam mo, ang bait mo talaga.” Bumuntong hininga siya at lumapit ng bahagya. “Huwag ka na iiyak, ah? Natakot ako nung bigla kang umiyak nung Monday. Akala ko kung napano ka na.”

“Sorry, nag-alala ka pa tuloy. N-Nahiya kasi ako sayo.”

“Okay lang yun, Soo.”

“Sobrang nakakahiya talaga yun.”

“Wala lang yun. Narinig mo nga rin akong umutot kanina. Okay lang naman sa akin kahit narinig mo.” Natatawa niyang sinabi. “Kasi ikaw lang naman yun. Alam ko di mo naman ako i-jujudge.”

“Salamat Jongin. Salamat din kasi di mo ko jinudge nung Monday.” Nahihiyang sambit niya at lalo siyang naging mas komportable sa presensya ni Jongin.

“Wala yun. Ah! Sa Friday, kain ulit tayo. Libre ko na talaga this time.”

“Hm! Sige, sa Friday ulit!” Excited na sabi ni Kyungsoo at din a siya makapaghintay pa sa susunod na _‘date’_ nila ni Jongin.

(Kahit siya lang naman talaga ang nag-iisip na mag-didate na nga talaga sila.)

Libre lang naman mangarap.

 

-

 

“Chanyeol, bakit di mo sinabi sa akin na nagbibilyar pala kayo ni Jongin?” Patampong sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan nang tumungo sila sa library nang sumunod na araw.

“Di ko ba nasabi sayo?” Laking gulat rin ni Chanyeol sa nalaman.

Umiling si Kyungsoo. “Hindi. Uhm...” Kinagat niya ang kanyang labi. “Basta huwag mo sasabihin na crush ko siya ah?”

Ginulo ni Chanyeol ang buhok ni Kyungsoo at ngumiting ng malaki. “Ikaw pa, Soo.”

Di naintindihan ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi ng kaibigan at hinayaan na lang rin niya ito dahil buo ang tiwala niya sa kanya.

At sa paglipas rin ng mga araw, madalas na na kumakain sa labas si Jongin at Kyungsoo at lalong lumalalim ang kanilang pagkakaibigan at pag-iintindi sa isa’t-isa.

 

-

 

Sa pagtapos ng sem, bago pa sila makapagbakasyon ay nag-desisyon si Jongin at Kyungsoo na kumain muli sa labas.

“Kamusta naman yung finals?” Tanong ni Jongin sa kanya.

“Feeling ko babagsak ako sa Math. Feeling ko di ko na-follow yung directions sa isang part. Di ko maalala, di ko sigurado, kaya feeling ko babagsak ako.” Pangamba ni Kyungsoo.

Dahil dun, sinubuan ni Jongin ng ice-cream si Kyungsoo. Bumili sila ng patbingsu sa kalapit na Korean restaurant sa unibersidad.

“Huwag mo masyadong isipin. Malay mo na-follow mo naman yung directions. Nag-iisip ka lang masyado.”

Napakamot sa ulo si Kyungsoo. “Siguro nga.”

Huminga ng malalim si Jongin nang makalahati nila ng patbingsu na inorder nila para sa kanilang dalawa.

“Kyungsoo?”

“Hm?”

“Uh...” Napakamot rin ng ulo si Jongin hanggang sa likod ng kanyang tenga. Tila nag-iisip pa kung itutuloy ba ang gustong sabihin o hindi kay Kyungsoo.

“Ano yun? May problema ba?” Pag-aalala ni Kyungsoo this time.

“Wala naman, pero...” Huminga muli siya ng malalim bago tumingin sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

“Pero?”

“Ahhh.. ubusin muna natin ‘to. Ang dami pa. Pero masarap.” Kung anu-ano na ang pinagsasasabi ni Jongin at tila ba may bumabagabag sa isip ng lalaki.

Sa apat na buwan nilang magkasama, lumalabas para kumain at magkwentuhan ng taimtim ay alam na ni Kyungsoo kung paano basahin ang ekspresyon sa mukha ni Jongin.  Alam na niya kung may problema ito o wala, o kung may bumabagabag sa kanya o wala.

Bagkus, hinayaan na muna ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan at alam niyang mag-oopen up rin ito sa kanya kung kinakailangan. Di niya kailangang pilitin si Jongin, dahil hahayaan lang niya ito na kusang magsabi sa kanya ng pinoproblema.

Kaya inubos muna nila ang bingsu na kinakain, ngunit umorder pa muna sila ng tteokbokki bago umalis.

Ngunit, may bumabagabag sa kanyang isipan na nag-uudyok sa kanya na malaman ang nasa isip ni Jongin.

 

-

 

“Susunduin ka na ba?”

Pabalik na sila sa campus at tinatahak ang lugar kung saan naroroon na ang sundo ni Kyungsoo.

“Hm.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo at tumingin kay Jongin. “Jongin, okay ka lang ba?”Pag-aalala niya.

“O-Oo, Oo, okay lang ako...ano kasi...” Napakamot ng ulo si Jongin at huminto sa paglalakad. Tila ba nababagabag ang lalaki kung sasabihin ba niya ang gustong sabihin kay Kyungsoo o hindi. At dahil dito, kinabahan si Kyungsoo, ngunit hinintay ang sagot sa mga labi ni Jongin.

“Ano...” Lumunok si Jongin at nababalisa.

Lumakas ang kabog sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Di niya alam kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng kaba na nararamdaman niya.

“Ganito kasi, Soo—“

Pero bago pa makapagsimula si Jongin ay dumating na ang itim na kotse na sundo ni Kyungsoo.

“Ano ba yun, Jongin?” Takot niyang tanong sa lalaki. Kahit siya ay di na rin mapakali.

Naghintay ang kotse sa sasakyan nila at balisang-balisa na sila pareho.

“Sige, Soo, uwi ka na. Magdidilim na rin. Pupunta pa ako sa org room.”

Sa pagbiglang alis ni Jongin ay lalong nanlumo si Kyungsoo. Pinanood niya ang lalaki lumakad papalayo habang may kirot siyang nararamdaman sa kanyang puso.

Okay naman sila kanina. May nagawa ba siyang mali?

Sumakay na si Kyungsoo sa sasakyan nang may mabigat na pinapasan. Hindi niya matanto ang biglang pagbago sa ikinikilos ni Jongin at kung ano ba ang gusto nitong sabihin sa kanya.

Kaya naman, ipinikit na lamang niya ang kanyang mga mata at humiling na sana’y sa susunod na pagkikita nila ni Jongin ay makapag-usap na muli sila nang lubusan at tapat ng walang pagaalinlangan.


End file.
